Scream Queens One Shots
by SamanthaLovesDL50
Summary: Just some Scream Queens One Shots I wrote just because. Feel free to send requests :)
1. Good Morning

Samantha aka Chanel #2. Had woken up early with the other two follow Chanel's. They had gotten dressed. Samantha went with a simple blue but cute dress. With white high heels. Her hair was in a half up pony tail style with a cute flower head band.

Her and the other two went to the Chanel #1 room and wait for her to wake up. Like always. It was always the same. The number one was the leader of the group more or less. When the leader woken up she said.

"Good morning sluts." Samantha and the other two all said at the same time. "Good morning Chanel."

After they helped the leader picked out her outfit. Samantha checked her phone.

"I'll see you girls after bio. Love yeas." She said blowing them a kiss. Samantha then turned around and walked away. 


	2. Burning the maid's face off

Samantha had walked up to the room. That the leader of the Chanel's with Chanel #3 and Chanel #5. She reached up and knocked on the door. She heard the leader say.

"Come on in." Samantha and the other two walked into the room. Samantha looked at #2 singling she should tell her.

"We have major trouble. There is a super size punch bowl missing and your bedroom door is open." #2 said. Soon they were all going to the leader's bedroom.

When they gotten there they looked at the photo collage that the leader had on her wall. With all of the photos of her messed up.

"You gotta love a messy photo collage." Samantha said softly. Soon they walked into the kitchen were the maid was. The leader had yelled at her.

"You went into my room took my punch bowel! Messed up my photos!" The maid looked at her confused.

"I don't know what your talking about.." The leader cut her off.

"Oh I think you do. Now your gonna pay!" The leader turned around to look at Samantha and the others.

"Now I was going to pull a prank and dip her head into the deep fryer. Acting like we were going to burn her face off. But now I say there is a change of plans. I'm going to do it why it is turned on." She turned around grabbing the maid's head shoving it into the deep fryer. Not knowing it was still turned on for real. But they noticed it to late.

"Who turned it on?" The leader asked with wide eyes as she pulled her out. Everybody looked at the maid's burned off face. She then fallen over dead. Samantha and the others all started screaming. Soon one of the new girls they were forced to take in. Turned around and walked away. The leader and everybody else followed her.

"Where do you think you are going?" The leader asked the new girl.

"I'm going to get the police. We have a dead maid with her face burned off in the kitchen." The new girl said. The leader quickly said.

"Fine I am sure they will love hearing how you shoved her face into the fryer." The new girl looked at her.

"I didn't do it you did!" The new girl screamed at her. The leader just smirked and turned to face everybody else.

"They will believe me when I have all of them other girls to back up my story. Who will back up my story if I promise by the end of the year I will get you all boyfriends...cool boyfriends." Samantha didn't raise her hands nether did the others. Sam was a lesbian and she had a girlfriend. So the boyfriend thing wouldn't cut it for her. The leader sighed and said.

"I'll also take you on my father's jet for spring break." That did it. Everybody even Samantha held up there hands. Samantha was loyal to the group but she was still very unsure of what she was getting herself into. The new girl said.

"Your a horrible person." The leader just smirked and said. "I know. Now let's hide the body and deal with this later."

Soon they carried the body into the freezer and hide her there. Little did they know that the horror was just starting. 


	3. Samantha's Death

Samantha had called her mother Belle asking her to pick her up crying. The murders and stuff going on in her school were freaking her out. Sam wanted to be home safe with her parents. Her mom agreed to pick her up once Sam told her everything that happened. Samantha went to her dorm-room and closed the door. She grabbed her suit case and started to pack her cloths and other stuff in it. Samantha heard her phone go off. She thought it was her mother being there early. She picked up her phone and read a text for a unknown name.

"Are you brave enough to open the door?" It read. Samantha gasped turning around to face the door. She slowly walked over and opened it. There stood a guy dressed up as a devil. She didn't know that he a killer on the lose. Soon he texted her. Samantha read the text he sent her.

"Do you want to dance with the devil tonight?" It read. Samantha smiled thinking he was flirting with her. She thought it would be fine to tease him a bit. So she texted him back.

"Maybe." Soon the devil read it and grabbed Samantha. Doing that drop dance move. He then stood Samantha up. Sam gasped looking at him. Soon the devil texted her.

"I'm going to kill you now." Samantha gasped reading that. She texted him back. "What? Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" He then pulled out a knife and stabbed Samantha in the shoulder. Samantha gasped falling over. Now Sam was a bit of air head. So she just turned around and kicked him hard which knocked him over. She then sat up picking up her phone texting him. "Please don't do this..." She sent him crying. But he showed no signs of stopping. Samantha had lost her powers a while back and hadn't been able to get them back. So she did what her brain thought was best.

She crawled over the best she could with her shoulder badly bleeding to her laptop. She pulled it off of the desk and sat it on the floor. Posting a twitter update hoping her parents or her friends would see it and help her.

"The devil is in my room! He is going to stab me to death! Help!" He then went up behind her stabbing Samantha in the head. She gasped and used her last dying breath to hit send. So hopefully somebody could come and save her somehow. 


	4. AN:

Okay I just gotten a review for some anon saying "This isn't fanfiction, these are scenes from the show .-. Your literally stealing Ryan Murphy's work and acting like you wrote it you skank ass slut"

1\. Look around a lot of people write fanfiction with scenes from a show/movie/book ect.

2\. I am not stealing his work. I'm just simply borrowing his characters and playing with them.

3\. I did write this fanfic it is my writing. I'm not acting like I'm writing the show. I don't know where you got that from.

4\. Skank ass slut? Really? Learn how to spell and also don't judge me. I'm not a slut but I bet your just a old fat dude who needs to get laid.

Review has been deleted. I had a request for a Boone/Chad fanfic. I was going to work on it today. But thanks to that person I'm a little bit pissed and when I am pissed it affects my writing. Hopefully tomorrow I'll get it done.


	5. AN: 2

Okay for the Boone/Chad fic I have a idea for it. But I would like to hear your ideas for what you would like to see in a Boone/Chad fic. I will try to fit your ideas into the next one shot if not do another one for your ideas. I also had somebody say they would like me to expand more on Chanel #2. Okay I was thinking of doing that. But I didn't know how else. Give me ideas and I'll see what I can do?


	6. Taking Care of Boone's Boner

A/N: Okay some person requested a Boone/Chad fanfic. Another person requested them to be like a "Bonnie & Clyde theme with the Boone/Chad fic, with Chad being the Red Devil Killer, Boone working with him and the two fall in love. I'd like Chad & Boone to win and with their assisted help Pete & Evil!Grace leave and go on the run. Deaths of Chanel #1, #3 & #5 would be good to write in just due to their homophobic behavior they showed Boone. I know it's a lot of plot points but I think this idea would be perfect." That idea is good. But I think honestly it would be to long to do as a one shot. It would be better if I make a whole new story based off of that. I will do it soonish. But for now I hope this one shot will tie you over tell I get to it. This is how Chad helps Boone with his boner. This is my first time writing a guy on guy sex scene. So I hope it is okay.

After Chanel left when Chad broken up with her. Boone looked at him and frowned. He felt sorry and will awkward as he held a pillow over his boner.

"I'm going to go take care of this." Boone said heading towards the bathroom. Chad reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Let me. Your my bro and I would do anything for you." He said removing the pillow. He pushed Boone towards the bed and sat him down on it. He then saddled Boone's waste. Boone looked at him wide eyed.

"You don't have to...I can have a cold..." Before he could say shower. Chad had kissed him deeply. Shoving his tongue in his mouth. Soon the kiss became very heated as there hands wondered all over each others bodies. Why they grained there hips into each others. Soon Chad broke the kiss and whispered.

"I want to now shut up and enjoy." He ordered Boone taking off his white tank top. He ran his hands over Boone's abs. "You been working out my men." He said before he started kissing Boone's neck. Boone felt like he was in heaven as he arched his neck. Letting out a moan when Chad bit and sucked on his neck.

"Mm Chad..." Boone whimpered out. Feeling his hard on get even more harder if possible. It was killing him. He needed release.

"I'm getting there." Chad whispered getting up. He gotten down on his knees in front of Boone slowly lowering his boxers. He grabbed his dick slowly running his hand over it. "Nice and hard like your abs." Chad whispered before taking Boone inside his mouth sucking on it slowly. Chad bobbed his head up and down on it. Lightly scraping his teeth over it.

"Oh fuck..." Boone moaned out. He grabbed a hold of Chad's head with his hands. Using his hands to move Chad up and down his dick at the speed he wanted. Chad soon reached over grabbing Boone's balls. Squeezing them why giving him the blow job. Soon Boone felt close.

"Chad almost..." He said trying to push Chad off so he could finish himself of. But Chad didn't let up. He clamped onto his dick moving up and down it even faster. Soon Boone let it go cumming into Chad's mouth.

"Chad!" Boone screamed out. Chad smirked swallowing all the cum. He then spit his dick out. He gotten up and went to the restroom to raise out his mouth.

"That was the best ever..." Boone said laying down. Trying to catch his breath. He wanted that to happen for god knows how long. It was beyond amazing.


	7. Samantha's aka Chanel 2's Halloween

Samantha's friends always laughed at Sam when Sam said she was going to scare them. For Sam was never able to do it in the past. She was never able to come up with anything really scary. So fair everybody knew that Sam died or did she? Sam was very much alive. She was just a really good actress. So she was able to fake being dead and having that red devil kill her. One night why her mother Belle was at home sleeping. Samantha went into the library. She flipped through the books stopping on something about the really old house that was falling apart. She smirked reading about how it was hunted with the demons of the people who died in it.

"Perfect...perfect...perfect. Jade is having her hunted house there...now time to use the real dead bodies and my fake dead body and make them piss there pants." She smirked closing up the book putting it back. To make it look like she was never there.

Samantha used her powers to teleport herself to the old house. She walked around checking out all the old dirty rooms. She saw one with two old beds. One of them could fold up.

"Time to start work." She said waving her hand over the one bed making Ms. Bean's aka the maid who's face was burnt off dead body appear on it. She waved her hand over the other bed making the dead body of the cop with the knife still in her neck appear.

Samantha moved to another room. She waved her hand to make the ice cream guy with his head chainsawed off appear hanging on chains apart.

"A headless ice cream cone. That will be a new one." Sam said with a smirk as she moved to yet another room. She waved her hands over herself making the outfit that was covered in blood that she worn on the night she was "killed." Appear on herself. She also waved her hand over her shoulder where she was stabbed making it look bloody again. Then over her face and head to make it look all bloody from getting stabbed in the head.

"Having magic makes life so much easier. Now time to do my dead body pose for they will be walking into the house anytime soon." Samantha sat down on the floor with her legs spread out. Her head hung over and she stopped breathing. She really did look dead. When they see her body she was going to fake being a demon going after them to get them back for letting her die then throwing her body into that freezer. 


	8. Samantha's fake funeral

Samantha knew she had to keep up the act of being dead. In order to fully be able to go after Chanel and the others. For her revenge. So she found a spell to make a dead clone of herself. After she did that. She waved her hand over the dead clone making it look all bloody like she was after the Red Devil "killed" her. She then went into hiding. Tell the day of her funeral. Or in Sam's case her clone's funeral. She stood outside in a red hoodie outfit so nobody would know it was her. She was able to hear and see everything. She heard all of the other Chanel's talking to her clone.

Chanel #1 said: "This is what you get for being a back stabbing bitch." She then blew the clone a kiss.

Chanel #3 said: "By the way I took all your cloths."

Chanel #5: said: "It sucks that you had to die."

Samantha then heard Chanel #1 speaking at her funeral calling her a slut, whore bitch and every name in the book. She also noticed how everybody kept calling her #2 or Chanel #2 never her real name. She smirked thinking of how fun it would be to get them all good. Make them know her name and know how much they hurt her. Samantha went outside and into the ally way. She met up with the red devil who was waiting for her.

"Did you get it?" She asked him. He nodded handing her a suit case. Samantha placed it onto the ground opening it up. Seeing it full with packets of blood.

"Perfect now onto the plan. You know Dean's ex husband? I want you to go chop up his body like a vegetable. Then do this with the body parts." She handed him a note telling him everything to do.

"Oh and when your done go back into our hiding spot. I'll be there later. I'm going to get my cloths back why they are burning my clone's body. Then I'm going to fuck with Chanel's mind a little bit. Oh don't worry your bullies will be next. I am keeping that promise. Anybody that hurt you will pay dearly. Now I'll see you later." She told him walking away.


	9. Samantha fucking with Chanel's mind

The day after Samantha's fake funeral. She had sneaked up on Chanel on the stairs. She followed her down them. She saw how Chanel was wearing really high heels. So she reached over and pushed her down the stairs.

"Oh sorry Chanel." She said in a bitter sweet voice. Samantha smirked seeing Chanel look at her shocked.

"Y-your alive how #2?" She asked Samantha. Sam giggled shaking her head.

"Oh honey you most of hit your head. #2 is dead. Oh and so you know her name was Samantha. Oh here." She waved her hand making a box full chocolates appear in her hand with her magic.

"You might need this. Enjoy them." She tossed her the box and waved her hand using her magic to teleport herself out of there.


	10. Samantha screwing with Chanel more

That night Samantha decided to go have some more fun with Chanel's mind. She had slipped on her outfit she had worn on the day the red devil "murdered her." But it had no blood so it was like she somehow dry cleaned it in hell. When in realty she had two of the same outfit. Samantha slowly walked over to Chanel's bedroom. She opened the door and walked inside closing it. That caused Chanel to wake up. She looked at Samantha.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked her. Samantha just blinked and said sweetly.

"Hi Chanel it's me Chanel #2." Chanel just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I know who you are. Where are you?" She asked Samantha. Sam set her jacket on the bed as she said.

"Burning in hell. Which is not as much fun as it sounds." She quickly started to make up random things about hell. "Sure they have water slides but there are laser beams that shoot you on the way down. Oh and I have to pick the food out of guy's beards with my teeth. Oh and there is no dinosaurs." Of course with Samantha being the air head she is. She would have to say something crazy right? Lucky for her Chanel was even more of a air head. So she believed her.

"What?" Chanel asked her sounding shocked. Samantha nodded at her.

"When I got there I asked. 'Hey where are the dinosaurs?' I was told Jesus came and took them all to heaven. So I asked how I can get to heaven. I was told I had to make things right with you. So." She said on Chanel's bed and said.

"Chanel I am really sorry for being mean to you. For pushing you down the stairs. For sleeping with your boyfriend. I was just jealous and intimated by your beauty." She told her sounding honest.

"Why did you tell us on that magic talking to the dead souls thing. That I was the killer and that Chad was cheating on me with a goat wish is not true. Samantha sighed quickly making something up.

"I don't know. I guess I was just in a bad mood because Hitler was rubbing my boobs. So gross." Chanel nodded at her.

"Will I accept your apology." Samantha smiled at her standing up.

"Oh there is another thing. The other Chanel's are planning on killing you tonight. When your passed out." Chanel just said.

"I'll just have to kill them first." Samantha whined out.

"No you don't have to. Step up and be the bigger leader." When Chanel agreed not to kill them. Samantha smirked walking out of the room then out of the school. She met the red devil in the ally way again.

"She fell for it. So now onto the next part of our wonderful plan."


End file.
